Liquid
by Cherry PinUp 42
Summary: Billy talks about what happened that night. Spoilers: Yes, yes, yes! Major ones. Rated: MU Warning: Death of a major character. And some pretty gross stuff, for some people. Billy/Joe Slash.


**Liquid**

I was really feeling those last few slugs of whiskey. It wasn't even the good stuff. Just something to guzzle 'til it was gone. I knew I was weaving a little there but, my buddy won't let me fall. Never has before anyway. That's Joe for ya. Mr. Dependable, NOT. Ha. I think I musta been really wasted there. Anywho, I'm there, sweating like a dog wishes he could. I figured a shower sounded like a good idea. Get rid of that stink on me. I musta smelled like a barroom floor after last call.

So I get myself all cleaned up. Nice and squeaky, or at least as clean as I could manage in my state of non-sobriety. Slide myself, real slow-like, out of the bathroom and pour onto the bed. Joe's still there somewhere. I could feel him watching me but it's not like he's never seen me in all my glory before. I mean shit, we went through puberty together. All that lookin' then pretending your not and crap. Whatever.

So, there I am. Face down on some cheap bedspread in another cheap motel. I'm layin' there just kinda sloshing around in a liquid haze when I hear Joe swear. I thought he was sitting in the chair across the room, but it sounds like he's right behind me. I try to turn my head but it feels like my brain is going to slide out my ear if I move. That's okay. I'll just lay here. I'm sure he can figure out his own self.

That is until I feel his hand slide up the inside of my thigh. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything heavier than drink tonight, but that hand feels awfully real and my Joe wouldn't do that. I mean sure we'd fooled around once when we were like. . . I don't know. . . kids. You expect me to remember that shit? It's not like it was. . . real or anything. So anyway, I'm layin' there. I'm tryin' not to move or my sloshing brain's gonna start oozing, and my best-friends hand has just reached my ass. I need to start paying more attention.

It feels kinda good to have someone touch me who knows me. I know that's an odd thought but, it'd just been so fucking long. Groupies and whores don't count. They're good for a quicky but there's just nothing there. Not like there would be something there with Joe but. . . oh, I don't know where I'm going with this. I think I lost my train of thought. There defiantly must have been some kind of drug runnin' in my veins.

My head finally cleared enough that I could hear Joe. He's talkin' real low-like. Goin' on something about beautiful and sexy and shit like that. There was my name in there a few times. A real sexy soundin' "Billy". I never thought he had it in 'em. Not that I thought about Joe like that or anything. It's just he's so. . . full of anger and shit. Like he don't let no-one see inside him. I guess I should feel special. I don't know.

So, I can feel him moving closer 'til he's kneeling on the bed between my legs. I still haven't moved much, but now I'm thinkin' maybe it's cause it feels nice. Not like I'm queer or nothin'. Just somthin' real for once.

His hands, he's usin' both now, slide up and he's got two handfuls of my ass. Bet he's a happy pup. Hey, I know I got a great ass. So, he's got both hands down there kneedin' and massagin' and he starts pushing my cheeks open and closed. Open and closed. Over and over until I can feel his breath at my asshole. It's a little disconcerting but with how I'm feeling right now, I just don't care.

Then he stops talking and I can feel him leaning real close. I have a good idea of what he's going to do, but at the same time, I'm having a hard time wrapping my brain around it. That is until I feel it. His tongue is cooler than I would expect, but then, he's put it at a very hot place. At first he just licks me a little. Like he's not sure he wants to do this. Then all of a sudden it's like a dam breaks and he's at me like a wild man. He's groanin' and slurpin' and pushin' his tongue inside of me and it just feels so fucking great that I think I start moaning too. It's hard to tell with all the noise he makes.

I never felt anything quite like it. Never really thought about how sensitive it might be down there. It felt so good that even in my overly-inebriated state I started getting hard. So what do I do. Like a good little boy, I spread my legs wider and push my ass back at him. I think that he started shaking about that time. I know I had bruises on my outer thighs the next morning from his fingers squeezin' me so hard.

Well, it was about that time that all that slip-slidin' that was going on in my head started moving all over my body. I mean I've had some pretty fantastic sex in my life, but this was going to be an all over experience. Joe started working one of his hands around to where his tongue was, then sliding a finger in me. I think sparks started shooting off out of my head. My cock felt like it was going to explode if he just touched me once. So, he keeps workin' at me 'til he's got a couple of fingers in. Then he backs his mouth off. It takes me a few to figure out that it's only his hand there. I think about pulling all the liquid haze back up to my brain so I can maybe form some words to ask him what the *fuck* he thinks he's doin' by backing off now, when I hear him. He's spitting again, but it's not landing on me so I can only imagine, aided by the slick sound of him rubbing his cock, that he's lubing himself up. That thought makes the sparks start again.

I did get kind-of nervous though. I mean, we'd shared some girls a few times and, while he wasn't huge, he wasn't too little either. I decided, oh well, wasn't like I could do anything about it now anyway. 'Specially seein' as how he'd removed his fingers and I could feel the head of his cock pushin' at my hole.

He didn't ram me like I'd kind-of expected. Just started rockin' close then away, rubbin' his mushroom around in a circle. The rhythm was slow and I could hear him singin' real low under his breath. Nothin' I'd ever heard before, but who knows. Maybe it would've been a hit single. Then he stopped. Movin'. . . singin'. . . everything. He was laying on me in a full body way and just squeezing me with is arms. I knew he must've been all the way in me and just that thought made my cock get harder.

He was still shaking a bit and making soft moans in my ear. I think that sound is the most erotic thing I've ever heard. He slid his hands up my arms until his were over mine. Then he laced our fingers together and pushed his hips. The slosh in my body lit up like electricity across water. It was so good. Beyond words kind of good. I must've made some real serious noises 'cause he chuckled in that breathy way of his, then licked my ear. Shivers still race down my spine at just the thought of that sound.

Then he got his knees under 'im and used his cock in my ass to get me to put my own knees under me. There I was with my face shoved down and my ass in the air and his body covering every inch of mine. He started rocking slow, but by the sounds of his breath in my ear, I knew it wouldn't last long for either of us.

He let go of my hands and put his on my ass spreading me even wider so he could watch himself fucking me. Because we were lying sideways on the bed, and my eyes had adjusted to the low light, I could see us in the dresser mirror. We were fucking *hot* if I do say so myself. He started moving faster and faster until he was fucking me so hard I thought my back would break in half. He reached down along the back of my thigh and squeezed my cock once and that's all it took. I must've scared the pigeons off the roof three stories up with the sounds that came out of me. I know I wasn't alone in the noise though so I'm not too embarrassed. I could feel my ass squeezing his cock in the pulses that were shooting the come out of me. He slammed home a few more times then held me to him as tight as possible and I could feel his own pulses inside of me. If I hadn't come before, I would've then.

I musta fallen asleep, 'cause I woke up the next day with the sun shining bright and my head feeling like it'd been split in two then shit on. I rolled over and thought about the night before. My best friend fucked me. The thought was strange but not too bad. My body ached in a way it never had before. I was starting to think about getting Joe to try it again, when I was sober though, so it couldn't have hurt too bad.

After I showered and shit my brains out, I went looking for the guys. They were all together in Pipe and Johns room. When I walked in they were laughing in a very uncomfortable way. Joe had his back to me so he didn't see me come in. He was telling them about last night. How he was so wasted, he wasn't sure what he was fucking. Imagine his surprise that I put out like all his other groupies.

That was the end of Hard Core Logo. Oh, sure we had the big fights. Strung things along for a while. We even did that farce of a reunion tour. The one where at the end Joe blew his fucking brains out for the camera. Asshole. I know he loved me. Even thought he didn't know how to say it. He was so fucked up, from the very beginning. I would have told him I was leaving. Just not before his big final gig. I wanted to give him that at least. I could give him my love and my body, I just couldn't give him myself. Well, I'm sure he'll be waiting for me in whatever passes for the afterlife for a couple of queer-ass, punk rockers. I'll give him hell when I see him. Might even let him fuck me again.

_Originally posted at slashcity. org/ nakedflame/ fic_


End file.
